


Mr. Gold

by TesalionLortus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke, Developing Relationship, Epic, Fanvids, Gen, Robert Carlyle - Freeform, Storybrooke, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, mysterious, charismatic, dangerous and tricky mr. Gold from the first season of Once Upon a Time. You were so unique and all of this… without any drop of magic essence!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Gold




End file.
